


Glasses

by shoppingcart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Unoriginal, so so unoriginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoppingcart/pseuds/shoppingcart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya and Tanaka need to improve their observation skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

Kiyoko's eyes had gotten progressively worse. She couldn't even see her math teacher's large scrawl anymore, which showed up on the last quiz. And just three days ago she had mistakingly called out to Ennoshita, addressing him as "Takeda-sensei." Sure, it was at a distance and he wasn't facing her, but it was still plenty embarrassing.

Hence, the new glasses.

The new ones were almost exactly the same as the old ones: frameless and rectangular, but the corners were slightly more rounded and the pink on the sides and on the bridge was a few shades darker.

She honestly didn't expect anyone to notice. Not even Nishinoya and Tanaka had commented on them as they energetically greeted her on their way to the club room. So when she walked into the gym and was instantly met with Yachi's agape mouth and wide, entranced eyes, she was a bit confused.

"K-Kiyoko-san!" the blonde first year stammered, her big brown eyes sparkling,"Your new glasses look great!"

A light pink tinged the older girl's cheeks from her surprise and the compliment.

"Ah, thank you," she said, "But they're not much different from my old ones."

"Huh?!" Yachi exclaimed, her loud voice amplified by the gym. "They're totally different! I mean, the darker pink really compliments your skin tone and makes you irises stand out more! Also the rounder corners makes the shape of your eyes look softer but still super beautiful!"

The third year's blush was now significantly darker than the frames of her glasses and the first year's was quickly catching up as they both stared at each other, the silence between them getting heavier and heavier from pure embarrassment.

Kiyoko had gotten compliments on her appearance before (at least six times a day from Nishinoya and Tananka, and those were the ones she heard), but none of them had been as detail oriented and purely honest as this one. Most of the compliments she received from various acquaintances, strangers, and even those she had considered friends were laced with an ulterior motive.

"Ah! S-sorry! I didn't mean to weird you out!" Yachi stammered, her face turned toward the ground in an awkward bow. The tips of her ears were scarlet.

The blush didn't subside, but Kiyoko's face relaxed into a smile that crinkled the corners of her eyes. A laugh bubbled from her chest.

"Don't apologize, Hitoka-chan, I'm very flattered," she said, the kind tone of her soft voice causing Yachi to slowly lift her head.

Closing the gap between them, Kiyoko gently ruffled her junior's blonde hair.

"Really, thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed some small gays lmao


End file.
